


A Love You Can Taste

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl was a special way of waking up Glenn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love You Can Taste

The scratchy sensation of Daryl's battered fingertips is Glenn's favorite wake up call. The older man doesn't say anything, no 'good morning' or 'did you sleep well?', instead he just touches him. It's fine by Glenn though, because he knows Daryl doesn't like using words. It's too difficult most of the time, especially since the redneck isn't used to expressing tender emotions. 

Actions speak louder anyways, and there's no doubt in Glenn's mind about how Daryl feels about him. The way he's touches his body says plenty. When they first started sharing a sleeping bag, Glenn told him it was alright for him to wake him up like this, and that if he didn't want it he'd tell Daryl so. The older man respects and abides by those boundaries. It's not like Glenn would get close to someone who didn't. 

There's something ritualistic about how Daryl touches him. He follows a pattern, first his hands, then his mouth, then his tongue. At first, Glenn felt like he was being studied. Now, even though Daryl knows his body inside and out, there is still that sense that the older man is looking at him with wonder. Like he can't quite believe Glenn's really there with him. 

So when Glenn wakes up to feel Daryl's fingers stroking his ankle, he just smiles and lets the older man work his way through it. Daryl runs his hands over his ankles and his feet, stroking his toes with his thumbs. That makes them curl, Glenn's a little ticklish there. The older man kisses the top of his foot before running his hands up the younger man's calves, pressing in a little to make the muscles relax. Glenn's knees get kisses too, sometimes a flick of the tongue. Again, he's ticklish.

Daryl lingers on his thighs, especially the spot between the inner thigh and the crotch. The skin is thin there, and his tongue makes it turn red. He always, to Glenn's occasional irritation, avoids the younger man's hard on. The redneck saves that for later. It's not the point of what he's doing right now anyway. Once in a while he'll press a kiss on the hair-covered space right above Glenn's cock, his stubble grazing it and making Glenn let out little quivery moans. 

Then he moves on to Glenn's stomach, which has lost any hint of fat that it might have had. Glenn likes to joke that all those men's fitness rags they used to put on the racks should've advertised surviving an undead epidemic as a way to get in shape and lose weight. Daryl doesn't think that's very funny, neither does anyone else. 

Daryl occasionally lays his head on the younger man's stomach, listening to it gurgle. When he does, Glenn runs his fingers through his shaggy, usually filthy, hair. He can feel Daryl's lips turn up into a smile when he does that. The older man never asks for anything specific from him, but Glenn's figured out how to make him smile all the same. Petting his hair. Kissing the back of his neck. Coming to see him while he's on watch duty just to give him a kiss. Shoving him up against a tree and fucking him until he can barely stand or walk. Daryl's needs are pretty straightforward.

This one though, Glenn still can't figure it out what he gets out of it. Daryl doesn't touch himself as he runs his mouth over Glenn's ribs, doesn't reach down to take hold of Glenn's now twitching cock as he kisses and sucks at the younger man's nipples, making them stiff and sensitive to the slightest touch. He nuzzles and rubs his face against Glenn's chest, his mouth trailing wetly over his skin. At this point, the younger man can't take it anymore, and has to pull him up for a kiss on the lips. Daryl goes along with it for a little while, but returns to his ritual as soon as he can. He bites at Glenn's neck but never leaves any bruises. He keeps mouthing the skin that covers the jugular, before kissing the periphery of Glenn's angular jaw.

At this point, he gently, but firmly, pushes Glenn over onto his stomach. His tongue runs down the nubs of Glenn's spine, and his hands dip down to knead and rub the younger man's ass. This is when things turn, and the both of them give into mutual arousal. Glenn pushes up against him with his ass, responding to his touch in a way that makes it clear that Daryl can go further. When the older man's fingers spread his cheeks and start to stroke his hole, Glenn fumbles around to find the lube, and tosses it back at him. They've run out of condoms at this point, but it doesn't matter to them anymore. Glenn figures there's a lot more dangerous things he can do now than letting Daryl fuck him without a condom. And truth be told, he's grown to enjoy the feeling.

Daryl kisses and gnaws on Glenn's shoulders as he pushes his fingers inside of him. There's no speaking, just moans and grunts. When Glenn's relaxed and slick, Daryl makes him raise up his hips a little so it's easier. The fact that it gives him a better view of Glenn's ass is secondary. When he penetrates him, Daryl always holds his breath as he inches his way in. It's only when his hips are flush with Glenn's ass that he exhales, and begins to move.

To Daryl's credit, he's just as careful with this as he is with the touching. He knows which angles and positions bring Glenn the most pleasure, and he remembers to do them religiously. What starts off slow always finishes fast in this case. Daryl can go all night if he has the proper motivation, but this is less controlled, more raw. By the time he's fucking Glenn, the both of them are so turned on from the touching that came before that they both orgasm with little effort. Daryl strokes Glenn to completion as his hips move faster, little pleasured noises escaping the younger man's mouth. Glenn allows the older man to finish inside of him, his breath catching in his throat when he feels it. He doesn't see it, but Daryl orgasms while licking Glenn's cum off of his hand. 

But it's not done there. When Daryl pulls out and Glenn rolls over onto his back, the older man covers him with his body and kisses him, and kisses him, and kisses him, until Glenn feels like he's swooning. The older man then slides down his body, until his head is resting by Glenn's cock. He kisses it, licks the remaining smears of cum off of it, going so far as to give it a few tugs to milk out any drops that might be left, his tongue pressing against the slit like he's starving for it. It's not meant to arouse Glenn into going another round, but sometimes it does. In that case, Daryl uses his mouth. He's gluttonous when it comes to tasting Glenn, always looking for a swallow or a chance to lap him up. Glenn likes that about him.

It could go on forever like this, the both of them making the other cum until they're dry, but there is no such luxury. Their lives are now directed by duty and danger. So they clean up and get dressed. Glenn tells Daryl that he loves him. Daryl smiles. Sometimes he says it back. Most of the time he doesn't. It's alright though, because Glenn knows that he's been saying it since he woke him up.


End file.
